League of Avengers: Civil War (Earth-2899)
League of Avengers: Civil War is a 2016 American superhero film directed by the Russo Brothers and set in Earth-2899. It features one of the largest ensemble casts ever seen on the movie industry, with a story of hours. A sequel to both League of Avengers and League of Avengers: Age of Brainiac, the film deals with the aftermath of a terrorist explosion after a battle of the New Warriors in the city of Springwood, which leaves numerous civilians, including 100 children, dead. Seeking to start a supervision on superheroes, the US President, alongside the United Nations created the Sokovia Registration Act (named after the country which was almost lost to Brainiac), This start a philosophical division amongst the superhero community, pitting two sides against each other, led by Iron Man and Captain America, respectively. Plot The League converges onto a small town in Wyoming investigating a reported Dirty Bomb is being transported from LexCorp. "On my mark." Captain America says looking through a window. "Three." Cap says as Batman and Superman are perched on a building. "Two." Cap says as Nightwing, Spider-Man and Flash all sit incognito at a table. "One." Cap says as Iron Man cuts him off saying, "Lets kick some ass." "Is it bird? A plane?", a man accompanied with his son says "NO, IT'S SUPERMAN!!!", says his son. When the League of Avengers drops from their Quinjet, all that can be seen is cheers from the civilians as the superheroic team appears. "GO GIVE THEM LEAGUE!" says a boy "They came to save us all..." say a woman "Hey guys, here is your friendly neighboor, acting outside my neighboor, actually..Take a photo of my best angle...so, from all of them!" "Spider-Man, I'm the prankster here...", says Flash "Say that to Kilowog and Tomar-Tu, Barry...They can't stand my human jokes, and I got the best of them", Hal Jordan is quick to remark. "Enough boys! We got bigger problems now", Wonder Woman is quick to remark. "Nitro and several henchmen hired by him have taken a experimental bomb from LexCorp and plan to use it for unknown reasons. We cannot let they use it, for whaterver the intent is." "Nitro? That loser who got beaten up by both the Teen Titans and the New Warriors? This will be easy, and quick, and then I will be able to see Pepper at night, got a Mark II for her Rescue armor that she will love" Tony says "Don't understimate him, Tony. Though I suspect he is working with someone. An elaborate plan such as this, and henchmen? We should interrogate him when we're done", said Batman. "I scanned the area, there are a total of 15 henchmen, and three of them are carying advanced LexCorp weaponry. We should be careful with these", remarked the Martian Manhunter. "Thanks J'onn. League of Avengers, you know what to do. Let's separate and take these guys down one by one, and then we take Nitro.", Captain America ordered. Green Arrow from the top of a building shoots an Arrow into one of the henchmen's chest and incapacitates him. "Clear." he says. Flash runs up and knocks out a guy and dismantles his gun, "Clear." Nightwing and Spider-Man jump from the top of a building and drop onto two henchmen, taking them out. "Clear." they both say. Green Lantern wraps a bubble around another one and throws him into the Quinjet, "Clear." Captain America and Iron Man drop down into the middle of the Warehouse and take down five guys together. "Clear: they both say. "Brace." Superman says as he picks up Batman. He throws Batman down into one of the windows of the Warehouse, Batman flips in mid air, breaks through the window and kicks two guys in the back of the head. "Clear" he says. "Done. Let's get Nitro!", said Cap As the team assembled and got ready to take Nitro in, they were interrupted by the New Warriors "Hey guys, stop there, New Warriors jurisdiction", said Namorita jockingly. "We don't have time for this, kid, Nitro is carrying a explosive, he's dangerous", Batman said. It was then that Nightwing noticed the New Warriors were accompanied by a TV team, with a cameraman and a reporter. He heard they were recently being the center of attention of a celebrity program, and what attracked more ratings than superheroes nowadays? "We've been following Nitro's activities since his attack in Rhode Island, this is our shining moment League, so why don't you just turn around and save anywhere else? I've heard Qrac is pretty dangerous right now". "We don't have time for this...", said Cap, as he commanded the League to take Nitro on a Kord Industries building nearby. To their surprise, he was talking in a cellphone with the bomb right alongside him. As the League went to take him down, they were trespassed by the New Warriors, who rushed to the scene and started battling Nitro. Taking him down, Justice grabbed him by the gut; "Who are you working for, Nitro? Wanna have your skull cracked like last time. We wouldn't mind, you know". "I don't work for anyone, only for myself you little piece of shit." Nitro replies "One more wrong word and your skull isn't the only thing that will be cracked here. TELL ME, US WHO ARE YOU WORKING WITH!!" Namorita demanded. "Stop, stop" Please, just stop holding me up. I swear I won't lie!!" Nitro says. Justice allowed him to go, but it proved a fatal mistake as Nitro rushed to the experimental bomb and absorbed it's properties, glowing red with it's energy. "Ever seen my bombs, they were small, sure, but there's something about nuclear explosion I just wanted to prove...", said Nitro, as he grew more and more red with the energy. "Guys, watch out!!!" exclaimed Speedball, but it was too late; Nitro became one with the energy of the bomb and exploded, taking his own life, and with him Namorita, Justice and seemingly Speedball, as well as everyone on the radius except for the League of Avengers, whom Green Lantern managed to secure inside a bubble shield construct. As numerous adults and children screamed, their skin dissolved with the explosion, which also destroyed buildings nearby. "Oh my god, what, what have they done..." said Superman One week later... A senate hearing is taking place at the Nation's Capital in Washington DC, President Nolan North takes the stand. "Today, fellow Americans. We fix a problem in our country that we've been ignoring for far too long. One week ago, everything was normal we were going about our business not minding a thing. That all changed on Thursday, June 11th 2016 where the vigilantes named "The New Warriors" caused the deaths of 750 people, 250 of those people being young children. This caused an uproar all over the United States and all across the world, civilians forming angry mobs and yelling at the heroes as they walk down the street. Or just downright attacking them, which I don't condone at all. This has lead to the Government taken the situation into our own hands. A new bill is being proposed, which in conjuncture with S.H.I.E.L.D. will bring in a new age in our world. I would now like to pass it to the Interim Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. to actually announce the new bill. " Phil Coulson takes the stand. “As of the situations that have been occurring, a bill has been proposed based on the acts of metahumans and mutants having caused significant damages and inability to take responsibility of their actions. The bill is the Sokovia Registration Act, signed by 50 countries and named after the country as a homage to the terrible events which happened last year. The act will state that any individuals that have any mutant or metahuman abilities of science, magic, or weapons that are considered as living mass destruction will be required to be registered under an S.H.I.E.L.D database. On inside the database, all metahumans and mutants will be required to tell where their whereabouts and any actions that they are to commit to the crime. For this bill to be completely passed, it will take about a month time for it to happen. That is all and no further questions.” "With all due respect, Mr. President and Director Coulson, why is it suddenly the fault of mutants and metahumans for the collateral damage of such acts? Yes, what happened in Wyoming was terrible, but the supervillain Nitro caused it, and he is already dead. Haven't the government of our country done worse, took much more lives and at a minor cost?" said Tony Stark, as the assembled politicians and hearers at the congress started discussing after hearing such a statement. "No, it's the fault of ALL OF YOU! Your freaks that dare to call yourselves superheroes", said a young woman, appearing in the Capitol and crying. "You believe yourselves above the law, and for many time I approved of your actions, but now I realize...your presence creates these animals! They spread like germs! Look at the Joker. WOULD HE EVEN EXIST IF NOT FOR BATMAN?!! How much time will innocent people get killed because of your existence! Because of you my young Damien is dead...He was just eight years old, and now HE'S DEAD!!" "Ms. Sharpe, calm down please, said President North." As the woman, Miriam Sharpe, cried lourder and louder, the council of US Senators and civilian attendants started discussing and shouting and discussing at each other.- "This is Finch all over again...", said a councilman to other "Yeah, this mutant scum must be punished, Kelly was right all along!", said a civilian. "Order, ORDER!!", said President North. "Until further information is released all I can say is that the Registration law is going to be acting SOONER THAN LATER, starting tomorrow. All unregistered superhumans will be put behind bars, as per US and worldwide law. This information is already being broadcast at all the countries which signed the act." "I can't stay here anymore, J.A.R.V.I.S., prepare my computer at the Justice Tower...", said Tony "Of course, Sir." replied the AI J.A.R.V.I.S. As Tony walked out the Capital, a limousine appeared, which he was expecting. "Hello Alfred." said Tony "Good evening Mr. Stark, even after all of these traumatic events." Tony entered the limousine, where none other than Bruce Wayne, donning his suit but unmasked, was waiting for him. "Dark days are coming, Tony. What happened in Wyoming, I can't help but feel the pain these people are suffering, even though I disagree with this whole idea. There's so much happening around...Barbara has been crippled, Gotham is at danger now with lunatics taking control with it, and now this..." "We're gonna surpass this, Bruce. We always did. We passed through a lot of shit and it isn't this accord which will cause trouble to us". "I hope you're right", replied Bruce. Rhodes sent a message to us at the League, "A large superhero reunion is happening at the remnants of Springwood in Wyoming; we are all cleaning the remains and searching for any survivor, though we don't actually expect to find anyone. Everyone's going there, trying to keep warm, the Fantastic Four, the Teen Titans and even the X-Men. Pepper's there too, she said she would like to help you..pass through all of this." "Thanks Bruce.", said Tony, with a voice clearly of that of a crying man, though he wouldn't demonstrate it. The heroes all meet at the Springwood Incident, as they come in, a barrier of people starts to form. "None of you are welcome here." A citizen says. "I'm sorry?" Reed Richards says. "Do you all really have the nerve to come here?! After you caused all of this?! Thank you for the thought, but you need to leave." Citizen says. Superman looks down and to the side as they all walk back into the Quinjet and leave. Tony sits in the jet, visibly irritated. "They're right.." Tony says, The League looks at him with confusion. "They are one hundred percent right." Tony continues, "How many more people need to die before we limit ourselves? How many innocents need to die before we know what to do, how many of US need to die..before we know out place?" "Tony..you can't seriously be considering this.." Bruce says, "I am serious. We need to be put in check and whatever form that takes, I'm game." Tony replies. "I agree." Clark says, standing up. "What?!" Bruce says in surprise. "When I first became Superman..I made mistakes, I made a lot of them and that resulted in thousands of deaths. When I see another person do the same thing, I can't help but feel responsible. I'm signing." Clark says walking next to Tony. Bruce crosses his arms. When the League arrives at the Justice Tower in the Quinjey, they are surprised to find none other than Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross, now Secretary of State of the US. "General Ross, I must say it's not good seeing you again, but you should know about that by now", said Martian Manhunter. "Hello J'onn, it's good seeing you continue to use your eagle eye for something" "What are you doing here?" Wonder Woman asked "I'm here, Ms. Diana, because I'm on director orders from the President, the United Nations and the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. himself to bring a message for you." "What is it? We have bigger problems now", Hal said, in a unusual angered pose "Well, as you must all know, the Sokovia Registration Act is at full effect. All superhumans; metahumans, mutants, magicians, they must al register from the law of the agreement between the 85 countries in the whole world. Failure to comply with these rules will be responded with arrest." "Yeah, we got the memo..can I show you the door?" Spider-Man asked. "Oh, Spider-Man, there is no need. After all, I didn't even finish. Why don't I introduce to you all the head of the Superhuman Control Force, the all-new division of S.H.I.E.L.D.?", Ross exclamated. Out of the shadows, none member of the League could believe in what they were seeing. It was Amanda Waller, head of all new task force hunting unregistered superhumans, escorted by her supervillain team, the Suicide Squad. Batman actually closed his hands in rage after seeing Harley Quinn, one of his deadliest foes, standing and laughing at the whole cathastrophe. "Hello League, long time no see..." said Waller, as she took an apple from the Tower's desk and ate it. Flash stands up and looks at Captain Boomerang, very angry. "What the hell are they doing here?" he asks. "Oh, don't worry. They don't bite." Waller says, "Infact, Task Force X, along with multiple other teams, are now the official enforcers of the Sokovia Registration Act." "What does that even mean?" Green Lantern says, pulling up a chair. "Let me show you something first. You all have that's an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate." she says, she looks at Ross. Ross stands next to Waller, "The world owes the Avengers an unpayable debt. You have fought for us, protected us, risked your lives. But while a great many people see you as heroes, there are some who would prefer the word vigilantes." "Well, what would you call us?" Superman asks. " How about "dangerous"? What would you call a group of US based, enhanced individuals who routinely ignore sovereign borders and inflict their will wherever they choose and who, frankly, seem unconcerned with what they leave behind?" Ross replies, Waller brings up multiple videos of catastrophes. "Washington DC. New York City. Sokovia. Metropolis." Waller says. Superman looks down as Metropolis shows up on screen, Cap sees this. "Okay. That's enough." he says. "Whats the point of all this?" Green Arrow says. Ross lays down the packet of the Sokovia Registration Act. "Sign or become a fugitive." Waller says, she, the Suicide Squad and Ross all walk out. Harley Quinn winks at Batman as she walks out. "What the fuck just happened here?" Hal said, while he started at everyone. "Shit happened", said Tony. "Sign in or become a fugitive, this sounds like a pretty obvious choice to me", Wonder Woman remarked "Which is?", Hal said, really confused "Signing in, of course. I agree with Tony and Clark. When I came to visit the world of humanity, outside of Themyscira, I wanted to be a beacon of peace, of hope. I don't think what I've been doing since saving Washington from Ares is really salvation, not at the cost of the death of many." "So, you three are basically saying we'll become puppets of the government? Their little powerhouses that will happen to "foght the battles they can't for their own interests", like Fury wanted us to be? Give me a fucking break", said Hal angry at his friends. "Calm down, Hal, it's not like we'll fight for this. We're adults and we'll fix this. Right now we have to worry about the registration and criminals such as the Squad and Ross serving the government.", J'onn remarked. Steve sits at the top of the table, reading through the act. "Can't wait for his response." Tony says, jumping onto a counter, eating a snack. Steve looks at him. "Well..what do you think, Cap?" Peter says, taking his mask off. "I'm thinking." Steve says. "What is the report of the remnants of Springwood, J.A.R.V.I.S.?" J'onn says. "Mr. Reed Richards, alongside his teammates, have been able to locate one survivor, Master J'onn. It is Mr. Robert Baldwin, Sir, AKA Speedball." J.A.R.V.I.S. revealed. "ROBBIE?!! OH MY GOD, HE'S ALIVE!, Peter said, the first good news he ever heard since the incident with Nitro. The large screen in the room shows a message incoming, Vibe shows up on the screen. "Cisco?" Barry says, confused. "Hi! I've got a tip for you guys." Cisco says, "S.H.I.E.L.D. and the US Government are going after someone." "Any idea who?" Cap asks. "Someone named..The Prince?" Cisco says. Cap looks up with a concerned look. "Did they say anything about where he is?" he asks. "Uh..actually..he's in Germany." Cisco says. Cap stands up from his chair and grabs his jacket, he leaves the room. Bruce follows him. "Where are you going?" Bruce asks. "Germany." Cap replies. "And how the hell do you expect to get there?" Bruce asks. "Well..I was hoping I could get a little help." Cap says, looking directly at Bruce. "..Come on." Bruce says, putting his Cowl back on. GERMANY JUNE 12TH, 2016 The Batwing is seen flying across Berlin's skies "We're near the target...according to Cisco the "Prince" has been sighted in Berlin near this location. Steve, you gotta do this quick. With the start of the registration I doubt Germany or the UN would sanction us ever again. "Noted" Steve said, worried. As he entered a bunker, he found the Prince, who then vanished from sight, jumping to a rooftop and then to another; Steve never saw something similar aside from the Bat-Family. Whoever this Prince was, he was good. Leaping alongside the Prince, they run and run, until Steve was able to catch him. "Who are you?" shouted Captain America at the Prince. "Wait, I'm not your foe! I am Navid, Prince of Persia! I came from the past, and I found myself trapped within this time, with a message; Dark times are coming, and the heroes will finally clash. With this bloodied aftermath, no one will be able to stop what will come..." "What are you talking about?" Steve asked, but to no avail, as the Prince didn't knew of his own visions. Suddenly, a large contingent of lights appeared; standing right in front of him were War Machine, Captain Marvel and numerous S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. "Drop your shield, Captain. That's an order!" said War Machine. "This man is a wanted criminal by S.H.I.E.L.D., posing as a menace to everyone" replied Captain Marvel. "Not from where I'm standing guys", Steve was quick to say. "Cap, we can do this the easy way..." said Carol "Or the hard way." Rhodes said. "And I'm sure as hell it's not the second one we're wanting here" In a flash, Steve threw his shield at the skull of a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent ready to shoot him (without Carol or Rhodes' knowledge), quickly taking down each of his attackers, though he was unable to defeat both superheroes, and he fell uncouncious. "Wake up, Captain." a voice said "Na-Natalia?" Steve gets up and looks around he sees Phil Coulson, Black Widow and Tony Stark. "Natalia..I can't believe you would side with this travesty toward our freedom" Steve said, showing dissapointment in his face. "I'm doing what is necessary, Steve. To keep the world safe from people like us, that have all the power, but none responsibility." Natalia asnwered, shocking Steve. "Mr. Rogers. You know, I was always a big fan of you, but this isn't just some playtime, it's war, and you just started it" said Coulson, who appeared in the room alongside Quake and Spider-Woman. "You have all lost your minds", Steve muttered. In fact, he knew someone was coming to aid him. "Who all signed?" he asks. "Me. Diana. Peter. Dick. Along with the Fantastic Four and The Secret Warriors." Natalia replied. "Can I have the room please?" Tony says, everyone except for he and cap leave the room. "Tony, I don't mean to make things any harder than they need to be." Cap says. "Of course you don't." Tony replies, "You're just the perfect person." "This act is not a good thing, Tony. Not for us, not for the citizens." Cap says. "And what makes you say that?" Tony asks, "If someone dies on your watch, you don't give up." Cap says, Tony stands up, "I'm sorry but..that... that is dangerously arrogant. This is the United Nations we're talking about. It's not the World Security Council, it's not S.H.I.E.L.D., it's not ARGUS, it's not Hydra." "Yet, its run by people with Agendas. Agendas that will change, not in our favor." Cap says. "Yah know, sometimes I want to punch you in your perfect teeth. But I don't want to see you gone.." Tony says. He puts out some pens and the documents. "I'm sorry Tony." Cap says, he pushes the pens and documents away. Meanwhile.. The Batwing returns to the Batcave as Batman jumps out and goes to the Batcomputer. He's stopped by Jason Todd, who is rarely ever at the Batcave. "Bruce. What the hell is going on?" he asks. "..Jason, you can't be around me right now." Bruce says, dismissing him. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Tim Drake says, coming out of the woodwork. "Batman is a fugitive." Bruce replies, taking off his cowl. "..What?!" Tim says, "Me and Cap both refused to sign the Registration Act. We're now considered criminals by the Federal Law." he says, pulling up a tracker he put on Cap. "So..does that mean we are too?" Jason says, "Unless you Register." Bruce says, "Which you should." "Hell. No." Jason replies, "Nope." Tim says. "This is the only way both of you will be safe." Bruce says, "I'm not going to put anyone in danger if I don't have to." "Well, what if I like Danger? I'm a grown man you won't make my decisions for me." Jason says, "I'm with you until the end." "Same here. Its the least we could do." Tim says, Bruce slightly smiles, "Stay here and lock down the batcave." he says as he jumps back into the Batwing. Cap looks around the room again as the rest of the people join again. "I'm sorry too." Tony says. "It's a shame we have to do this, Captain." Coulson says, "Steven Rogers. You are under arrest for treason against the United States o" he's cut off by Natalia. "..Wait." She hears beeping. "GET DOWN!" she tackles Coulson as a wall in the room is blown away. Outside sit the Batwing. Cap quickly gets up as a rope is let out from the Batwing. He grabs onto it and is pulled inside. "Damn. He got away!" said Quake. "It will only be a matter of time before we find him again; for now I would like a word with Mr. Stark, the President and Ross." Coulson said as he cleaned his suit from the Helicarrier's debris. On the Batwing, Steve talks to Bruce. "Steve, Tim and Jason are with us. They and Alfred are locking the Batcave, though I don't believe it's safe to stay there after today, it will be the first place our friends will search." "Agreed. Clark...Diana, Dick, Peter...they all signed. The Registration is splitting us by the second. Barry and J'onn are on side, but I can't make contact with both." "What about Thor?" asked Bruce "He's way too far from our reach now for help. He is dealing with bigger problems in Asgard now that Odin disappeared". "Who we can even trust at this point?" Bruce asked, one of the rare moments in his life in which he faced doubt. "We're about to find out" said Steve, as the Batwing, with it's high-tech cloaking ability reached Gotham City and eventually, the Batcave beneath Wayne Manor. "Hello Mister Steve, it's good to see you alive after so much confusion..." Alfred remarked in his usual British tone of comedy in the spite of catastrophe. "Hey Alfred. Good to see someone is still keeping up their old ways. Where are Tim and Jason? "They're coming soon. They are training in the Manor." "Steve, come here." Bruce said. "I got contact with J'onn." "Steve, Bruce. Glad to see friendly faces", J'onn said, his face appearing in the large Batcomputer. "J'onn! Where are you?" Steve nervously asked. "I'm safe at Doctor Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum. We saw what happened in Germany...what happened to the Prince?" "Gone. S.H.I.E.L.D. got after me, I was captured by Captain Marvel and War Machine. Many heroes are joining the Sokovia Act. We need to act quickly, establish a group with all those who can help us..." Steve says. "We know about the Defenders, they all rejected it, as well as other scattered heroes such as Ghost Rider, She-Hulk, Blue Beetle, Booster Gold and the Punisher. The X-Men are considering joining the Registration Act but some of their members are opposing it." Bruce replies. "Bruce, I need to make a call..." Steve says. "May I ask who?" Bruce asks. "Wolverine" Steve replies "Do you really think the X-Men will consider joining us? They already are having their inner problems with Trask and the Sentinels, and Kelly now promoting Mutant genocide." Bruce says, "To think we didn't do a thing about it and now even the Registration is threating them..." Bruce continues quietly. "Bruce. We can't give up, not now. We never did, and now, more than ever, we need to stand together, or we will fall." Steve says "It's just...I see our friends and allies splitting, I see Barb, Tim, Dick, Jason...all in danger, and I can't help but to think this is actually my fault, to think these are the times where our heroism failed. And unlike every time since the day I embraced the myth of the Batman, I'm afraid of what will happen next..." Bruce turns his head. "Bruce, I've always have been afraid, hell, I'm still am. I fear this will not end, but I can't stop. I can't fail the ones I love; my friends, my family, because of this disgrace to justice, to freedom. It doesn't matter what the politicians, the mob or the population says, someone once said me. All you need to do is to plant yourself like a tree and say "no"." Steve says. "Well said Master Rogers" Alfred said, standing next to them as Tim and Jason heard it. The five of them embraces, and after it Steve makes a remark "We're gonna need more than the Batwing and the Batmobile if we're bringing Logan, Luke, Danny and the other bunch to fight for us." Tim said. "Tim, haven't you learned I'm the guy with the plan?" As the five of them starred at the waterfall which could be seen from the cave, a light produced by some sort of vehicle blew them away. UN Headquarters, New York City "Mister President. Captain America, Batman, Flash and Martian Manhunter aren't a problem" said Tony, but he knew what he was saying was a lie. "Mr. Stark, I can't say I don't remember what you did for the country. Saved us from AIM, Ezekiel Stane, even my own life from the Mandarin...but if you are lying about your friends and putting innocents at risk I can't tolerate that." North says. "I am sure, with all dur respect, President North, that my husband is NOT lying." said Pepper, in her Rescue identity, alongside Green Lantern and Mister Fantastic in the UN HQ, in front of numerous representatives from all over the world, including but not limited to England, Canada, Brazil, Germany, Wakanda, France, Italy, Qrac and Latveria. Outside the meeting room, waits Spider-Man in his lonesome. Cyclops, Professor X, Jean Grey and Scarlet Witch walk in. Spider-Man sees Scarlet Witch and stands up. Wait out here, Wanda." Professor X says as they walk into the meeting room. Wanda looks over and sees Spider-Man, "Peter?" she says. "Hey..Wanda." he walks over to her. Peter stands nervous, he's had a crush on her since they first met two years ago. Unbeknownst to Peter, Wanda has had interest in him as well. "So, you signed?" Peter asks. "Yes, I assume the same for you?" Wanda says, smiling. "Yeah..what about your brother?" Peter asks. "I'm..not sure where he is. He may be with Flash or something. I do not know." Wanda says in a worried tone. "Is there something wrong?" Peter says, concerned, "I'm sure he's fine." "It's not that." she turns around, "I'm 22, yet all the X-Men still treat me like a child." "Yeah, I know that feeling. I'm legal drinking age, yet the League still treats me like I'm still 16." Peter says, "Its crazy.." "Especially because both you and I are some of the more powerful." Wanda says facing towards him. "Yeah..we are" Peter steps closer as their hands meet. The meeting room doors bust open as Iron Man and the rest walk out. "Peter. Come on. We got a job to do." Tony says, putting on his helmet. "Yeah, coming.." Peter says, he looks at Wanda. "..Well, bye until later I guess." Peter says, awkwardly smiling. Wanda smiles, "Goodbye." On a bar in northern Canada, a man drunk a beer. He wasn't looking for a fight, but the fight was always looking for him. Just outside the bar he could hear a man beating up a woman, whom has seemingly decided to end his opression and denounce it to the police. Smoking, he approached from behind and said; "Hey bub. You know where you are? This is is my town, and ain't no one who is gonna get hurt here aside from you..." "And who the fuck are you?" "I am Wolverine." "Oh, I heard...The best on what you do right? Let's see if you're good enough to take me down" As the man approached to attack Logan, he didn't even feel when his Adamantium claws pierced through his heart, instantly making it stop beating. As the man fell down in the cold, dead, Logan asked the woman to go. "I didn't know of the more obvious place I could find you, Jimmy..." "Cap? Bats? Robin? What the helçl are you three doing in Canada?" "We were searching for you, Logan. One of the few heroes we know of who hasn't accepted the Registration Act. We're assembling all non-registered superhumans, to give a chance of freedom to everyone." revealed Robin "I'm a dead man already, and ain't it a bullet in my brain that will make me serve or be afraid of them. Indestructible bones, remember..." "It's not just you that is in danger, all of our friends are in risk; the X-Men too" Batman remarked "If and only IF I joined..What would guarantee the X-Men would be safe? Or even yourselves? I know I don't walk with your likes a lot but you all matter for me...in a way or another" Wolverine said. "The X-Men knowing you're in good hands would be enough" Cap said "You have my listening buds...But first, would some of you mind paying this drink for me? Call it "working incentive", heh..." A broadcast in TV all over the world was what called the League's attention; the supervillain Metallo, alongside a array of mercenaries have taken control over the White House, kidnapping Senator Stanley Lieber and Geoffrey Johnesy. "YOUR SCUM! I have taken control over our precious contry, I DICTATE THE RULES!! With the heroic community weakened duo to the intervention of the Sokovia Registration Act, I will finally have what is rightfully mine; power, long since deprived from me and my family by corporate trash like Lex Luthor... Superman flies infront of the White House, "METALLO!" he screams. Metallo jumps infront of Superman, staring into his eyes. "I know what you really want. Fight me. Leave them out of it!" Superman says as he hovers up to Metallo's face. Metallo cocks back his fist, "NOW!" Superman says as a Red Aura comes over Metallo, Scarlet Witch is holding him in place. Cyclops drops down and aims his Optic Blasts at Metallo, Iron Man and Rescue come down and aims two constant repulsor beams at Metallo. Spider-Man makes his way into the White House and into the room where the two Senators are being held, "Hi! I'm Spider-Man!" he says, "Great and I'm Ant-Man, just get us out!" Senator Lieber says, "..Geez, no one has any appreciation." Spider-Man says, untying them. Superman flies out, he readies a punch. He flies back in at Super Speed, laying one punch on Metallo, putting him out of commission. That leaves you out of the equation, Metallo. As Superman looks behind, he sees Washington's population cheering at him and his fellow heroes. "Give them Superman. Show them who rules" "Registration seems like a good setup. People are defending us." Captain Marvel says, having arrived from the attack. "Yeah, you're right." Superman said "Carol, Clark, we need to go now. The President is calling everyone involved" John Stewart remarked. The three of them flied away and the other heroes in the attack soon followed. "Well yeah...That surely didn't help." said Flash, watching the news; "METALLO ATTACKS THE WHITE HOUSE; SUPERMAN AND CO. SAVES THE DAY. IS THE REGISTRATION THE NEXT STEP TO THE HEROIC COMMUNITY?" "Well, the Registration Act is looking good. People are cheering everyone up, Ms. Waller, that you can't deny." President North remarked, as he witnessed the citizens of Washington out of the White House. "Sir, with all duo respect. It's only a matter of time. What about new attacks? Metallo can be only the start of a new course of events. The Mandarin, ISIS, we're all in their hit now that we're vulnerable. The Suicide Squad can handle these problems well enough; they'll find the targets, and eliminate them." Waller gave her speech, and both Killer Croc, Venom and Slipknot appeared. "What? Ms. Waller, I assure you, we can protect this country. We always did when people like CIA, S.H.I.E.L.D. and now ARGUS turned their back to this nation's problem." Iron Man remarked Turning to everyone on the Oval Office, North remarked "Seems we're in a division here..." "My fellow compatriots. The elections are coming and I'll have to fight hard if I can win against Trump and Clinton. And while the Act has caused confusion, you can't deny the superheroes are still doing a good job protecting our streets Ms. Waller" North said that as he showed the video of Superman beating Metallo. "And what about the rogue heroes?" Waller says, "What do plan to do about them?" "I can find them and take them back here." Tony says. "What?" Waller replies, "This is a matter for Task Force X. You're entirely too soft." "And you're too crazy." Tony says, "What happens when they come up against the Suicide Squad? 10 people they've been fighting for years? They actually trust me. I can handle this." Waller and Tony go back and forth before North stands up, "ENOUGH." he yells. He looks at Tony, "36 hours. You have 36 hours, if you can't do it, Waller will." he sits back down, "Go." Bruce and Steve sit in their Hideout with Barry and Logan. They're looking through security footage of all the rogue heroes. "What about Strange?" Steve asks, "Too busy. He doesn't get involved in our affairs too often." Bruce replies. "Kara?" Barry says, "She's gone private since the act started. Her and Clark had a falling out." Steve says. Soon a message pops up on all the screens in the room of a recent Terrorist attack on a Military tarmac. "Bruce." Steve says standing up, "We can't ignore this one." "We need to find more people." Bruce says, "We'll do that for you. Just go." Logan says, Bruce stands up, "Alright." "Suit up." Steve says. WASHINGTON D.C. Cap and Batman run through the Tarmac and slowly come to a stop. Nothing in sight. "What the hell?" Cap says, "Nothing h-" Batman is cut off by Iron Man and Superman flying down and landing infront of them. Iron Man retracts his helmet, "North gave me 36 hours to bring you in..That was 12 hours ago." he says, "Help us out here." "You know we can't do that, Tony." Cap says, "You don't understand, We're trying to help you and keep you safe!" Superman yells, "By turning us in and keeping us locked up?!" Batman yells, "I'M TRYING TO KEEP.." Iron Man stops and calms himself, "You two are tearing The Avengers apart." "You did that when you signed." Cap says, Iron Man closes his eyes and looks down in anger, "I'm sorry." Superman says, "We didn't want it to come to this." he raises his hand as multiple heroes come out, including Spider-Man, the X-Men, The Fantastic Four, Captain Marvel, Nightwing, John Stewart, Wonder Woman and more. "You've lost." Iron Man says, "Alright, Allen." Cap says as Flash speeds into the picture along with Wolverine. "You didn't think they'd go at this alone, did you?" Flash says. As Flash says that, multiple heroes come to the aid of Captain America and Batman, including Cyborg, Beast Boy, Red Hood, Robin, Vibe, Hal Jordan, Hawkman, Falcon, Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, Green Arrow and Black Canary. "Hal?!" Superman says, "Double Agent." Hal replies. As the battle lines are drawn, everyone goes quiet. "What do we do, Cap?" Batman says, "We Fight." Captain America replies. As the eyes of the combatants of both sides stormed through the place, they finally ran after one another. Hal stormed against John, the power of the two Green Lantern rings causing a massive explosion which sent both flying across the place "I though you were better than that, John" Hal shouted "You'd keep thinking" John said as he proceeded to kick Hal and send him flying "I guess you learned the ways of betrayal with Sinestro?" John spoke, holding Hal in the neck From behind John was hit with a piece of metal by none other than Jessica Jones "You're good Hal?" she asked "Thanks to you." Hal said, and the two went to continue their fight Best Boy transformed into a T-Rex and fought against Giant-Man. "Damn Garfield, you don't feel ashamed for beating a older man?" Giant-Man said. It was then that he spotted Wasp. "Janet...I can't believe you're with them..." The battle was heavy, breaking through a nearby building, knocking Mister Terrific down until he was spotted by Captain Marvel. Quicksilver runs over to Flash unleashing a punch, which Flash blocks. "Hi Barry!" Quicksilver says, as he punches him in the stomach making him fly back. Flash runs back up to Quicksilver yelling out a Battle cry as they both punch eachother making multiple small shockwaves. Captain America runs but quickly comes to a stop as he sees Iron Man flying down with his fist. He blocks it with his shield and quickly shield bash's Iron Man. "Tony! You don't have to do this!" Cap says. "You left me no choice.." Tony says, punching Cap in the face. Cast Heroes *Ben Affleck as Batman/Bruce Wayne *Robert Downey, Jr. as Iron Man/Anthony "Tony" Stark *Henry Cavill as Superman/Clark Kent *Chris Evans as Captain America/Steve Rogers *Gal Gadot as Wonder Woman/Diana *Ezra Miller as Flash/Barry Allen *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *David Harewood as Martian Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz *Nathan Fillion as Green Lantern/Hal Jordan *Scarlett Johansson as Black Widow/Natalia Romanova *Tom Holland as Spider-Man/Peter Parker *Danny Shepard as Nightwing/Richard "Dick" Grayson *Logan Lerman as Robin/Timothy "Tim" Drake *David Harewood as Martian Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz *Don Cheadle as War Machine/James "Rhodey" Rhodes *Paul Bettany as Vision *Gwyneth Paltrow as Rescue/Pepper Potts *Miles Teller as Mister Fantastic/Reed Richards *Kate Mara as Invisible Woman/Susan "Sue" Storm *Dave Franco as Human Torch/Jonathan "Johnny" Storm *Jamie Bell as Thing/Benjamin "Ben" Grimm *Jason Momoa as Aquaman/Arthur Curry *Ewan McGregor as Green Arrow/Oliver Queen *Brie Larson as Captain Marvel/Carol Danvers *Benedict Cumberbatch as Doctor Strange/Stephen Strange *Paul Rudd as Ant-Man/Hank Pym *Evangeline Lilly as Wasp/Janet van Dyne *Sebastian Stan as Winter Soldier/James "Bucky" Barnes *Ray Fisher as Cyborg/Victor Stone *Sophie Turner as Starfire/Koriand'r *Dylan O'Brien as Beast Boy/Garfield Logan *Elizabeth Gillies as Raven *Anthony Mackie as Falcon/Samuel "Sam" Wilson *Jake Gyllenhaal as Prince Navid *Emma Watson as Spider-Woman/Jessica Drew *Patrick Stewart as Professor X/Charles Xavier *Hugh Jackman as Wolverine/James Howlett *James Marsden as Cyclops/Scott Summers *Famke Janssen as Phoenix/Jean Grey *Halle Berry as Storm/Ororo Munroe *Anna Paquin as Rogue/Anna Marie *Ellen Page as Shadowcat/Kitty Pride *Stefan Kapičić as Colossus/Piotr Rasputin *Elizabeth Olsen as Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff *Evan Peters as Quicksilver/Pietro Maximoff *Kelsey Grammer as Beast/Henry "Hank" McKoy *Liam Neeson as Cable/Nathaniel "Nathan" Summers *Charlie Cox as Daredevil/Matt Murdock *Chadwick Boseman as Black Panther/T'Challa *Seth Rogen as Blue Beetle/Theodore "Ted" Kord *James Franco as Booster Gold/Michael Jon Carter *Mike Colter as Luke Cage/Carl Lucas *Finn Jones as Iron Fist/Daniel "Danny" Rand *Krysten Ritter as Jewel/Jessica Jones *Alexis Cozombolidis as Supergirl/Kara Zor-El *Jon Bernthal as Punisher/Frank Castle *Alona Tal as Black Canary/Dinah Lance *Angie Harmon as She-Hulk/Jennifer Walters *Dane DeHaan as Red Hood/Jason Todd *Alice Braga as Fire/Beatriz da Costa *Brandon Routh as Atom/Raymond "Ray" Palmer *Norman Reedus as Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider *Chloe Bennet as Quake/Daisy Johnson *Matt Ryan as John Constantine *Carlos Valdés as Vibe/Francisco "Cisco" Ramon *Ryan Reynolds as Deadpool/Wade Wilson *Andrew Garfield as Penance/Speedball/Adam Baldwin *Isla Fisher as Namorita *Dylan Sprayberry as Justice/Vane Astrovik Category:Earth-2899 Category:Stories of Earth-2899 Category:League of Avengers Stories of Earth-2899 Category:Fantastic Four Stories of Earth-2899 Category:Teen Titans Stories of Earth-2899 Category:X-Men Stories of Earth-2899 Category:Spider-Man Stories of Earth-2899